Danny Phantom and SheZow in: Mad Dancing
by OMAC001
Summary: Danny Phantom fought a wide variety of villains...though none can compare with La Bruja! Now Danny must work with teen cross-dressing hero SheZow to stop this psychotic witch from destroying everything he knows and loves!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!

It was a quiet evening in the skies of Amity Park…though I suppose only **Danny Phantom** would be able to notice! Yes, our young half-ghost hero was flying the skies keeping an eye out for any trouble. Usually, Danny would be trying to get a good night's sleep for school the next day. **But** after countless night's sleep being interrupt by 'ghost, geists, and everything else that bumped in the night' as his sister once described it,(1) Danny took an hour out his much needed sleep time to make _absolutely sure_ nothing bad was going on the city! So far, nothing turned up on all the nights he stayed up an hour later, but better safe than sorry…

"Dude, nothing's going down! We should _both _get some shuteye!" whined Tucker Foley, one of Danny's friends and his go-to-guy for tech support through the headset Danny was currently wearing. Oh, probably should have mentioned him early…

"Just one more sweep Tuck and then off to beddy-bye for you." mocked Danny. When Danny had first proposed the idea to his friends, they instantly said he needed some in communication with him in case he needed back-up. And so Tucker was chosen…and by chosen, I mean losing the game of 'not it!'

"Alright but be careful! You're getting awfully close to GIW HQ and you do **not** wanna bring that trouble down on yourself again." exclaimed Tuck wearily. He was right of course: the GIW (or Guys in White) were a government sanctioned ghost hunting agency! More than that, they've been a major pain in Danny's side for a while now since they considered Danny Phantom 'public ghost enemy #1.' Unfortunately they were very short-sighted in their plans, as previous action will tell.(2)

"Relax, it looks like tonight's gonna be a quiet night." declared Danny…

**BA-BOOM**

…Before the sound of an explosion echoed through the night sky! "Looks like I spoke to soon." Muttered Danny into the headset before speeding off towards the explosion! It seemed like Danny's life now revolved around explosions and rushing towards them instead of away from them. Oh well, such is the life of a super-powered teen!

Arriving at the scene, which turned out to be the regional GIW headquarters in Amity Park, Danny got an eyeful of a battle! The Guys in White, armed with the latest ghost fighting tech (including powered armor and energy weapons), were being pinned down by assailants in black body armor and laser weapons, at the ruined but barricade entrance to their HQ. The distinct feature of the attacker (other than the predominantly black armor) was that they wore face concealing gas masks with red goggles and what looked like old German World War II helmets. Neither side seemed to have an advantage, as they both hid behind barricades only to occasionally pop-up and shoot at each other. Between them, a crisscross field of green ectobeam fire and red laser fire colored the battlefield.

"Hey, Tuck. Take a look at this." stated Danny as he activated the webcam on his headset. He didn't have to wait long for a response…

"WHOA! Who'd the Guys piss off this time?!" exclaimed Tucker from the safety of his room.

"Don't know. I gonna try to get a closer look…" stated Danny quietly as he went invisible as slowly went behind the black attackers' lines. With that, Danny activated the Spectral Scanner on his headset. It was one of the many ghost-fighting inventions his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, made in their war of ghosts. It was also one of the few _not_ designed for direct combat! Basically it's a highly sensitive scanner, which was original designed to detect if a person was possessed, or 'overshadowed' as was the term, by a ghost…**but** it had other uses too…

"Definitely no signs of overshadowing, but the tech is definitely above normal. I don't think the **military** has this kind of tech!" exclaimed Tucker in amazement at the weapons tech the scanner was showing him.

"Well, it doesn't look like the Guys in White are in any danger. Not unless these dudes brought bigger guns with them." stated Danny, remarking on the battle. It was true the 'Men in Black' (that's the self-label Danny assigned to the assailants) might be on equal terms with the Guys in White weapon-wise, but the Men were in a bad position! They could not move any closer to the base without the Guys shooting them down. As Danny pondered their next move, he caught the faint sound of music over the sounds of the battlefield, specifically the sound of an old school blues guitar rift…(3)

"_**Boom, boom, boom, boom**_

_**I'm gonna shoot you right down**_

_**Right off your feet**_

_**Take you home with me**_

_**Put you in my house**_"

Slowly, the sound of helicopter rotors could be heard along with the music. The sound was definitely coming from behind Danny so he turned around and…

"_**Boom, boom, boom, boom**_

_**I love to see you strut**_

_**Up and down the floor**_

_**And when you talking to me that baby talk**_"

And out of the darkness of the night came an enormous black helicopter gunship!(4) There looked to be speakers included showing the source of the music. As it slowly maneuvered into position, the music became louder…

"_**I like it like that**_

_**Oh, when you talk like that**_

_**You knocks me out**_

_**Right off of my feet**_

_**Hoo, hoo, hoo, whoa, yeah**_"

The gunship positioned itself right over the position of the Men in Black, as if its coloring was not enough of a hint to its allegiance. The Guys in White, seeing the new potential threat, positioned to fire on the gunship. The copter just…sat there…as if waiting for a cue…

"_**Walk the walk baby**_

_**Talk that talk right now**_

_**And talk that talk right now, baby**_

_**Whoa, yeah**_"

That seemed to be the cue! Because the instant the last word was sung, the Gunship opened up on the Guys in White with its laser cannons! Of a heavier variety than the soldiers were using, the shots **ripped** right through any armor the Guys were using! Also any return fire the Guys managed to get off was blocked by an energy bubble surrounding the Gunship! It happened and ended so fast, Danny could do nothing but float invisibly…

"_**And talk that talk**_

_**And walk that walk**_

_**Walk the walk, baby**_

_**And talk that talk**_"

At the end of the barrage, any barricade the Guys in White had set up was **liquefied**! The bodies were shredded and the way was clear…until huge metal shutters come crashing down over the front of the building! The Men in Black fired their weapons fruitlessly, as they just pinged off the shutters. The Gunship fired its lasers with just as little effect…

"_**And you whisper in my ear**_

_**I can't take it like that**_

_**You knocks me out**_

_**And when you talk like that**_

_**I can't take it like that**_"

Then…the sound of rocket engines starting up could be heard. Danny looked up and saw that the Gunship was about to fire its missiles! Determined to stop it this time Danny dropped his invisibility and fired energy blasts at the Helicopter…only to be stopped by the energy shield and to come under fire from the soldiers forcing him to dodge…

"_**Oh, when you talk like that**_

_**You knocks me out**_

_**Right off of my feet**_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm, hoo, hoo, hoo**_"

The missile is launched! Danny has only seconds to stop it from blowing open the front of the GIW HQ and killing countless others behind it! Rocketing off at more than 112 mph(5), Danny tried to move the missile away only… "AAAAGH!" screamed Danny as he let go of the missile, either electrified or equipped with a Spector Deflector, dropping hard to the ground only to watch as the missile hit its target…

"_**Walk the walk baby**_

_**Talk that talk right now baby**_

_**You can talk that talk, baby**_

_**Talk that talk, that baby talk**_

_**Can't take it like that**_

_**No baby**_"

**KA-BOOM!**

In an explosion, possibly ten times bigger than the one that drew Danny's attention previously, the GIW HQ was ripped open! Swiftly, the black-clad soldiers rushed through the new opening while the Gunship landed right next to Danny. Shaking his head from the shock and concussion, Danny immediately went invisible, hoping not to be captured by the new enemy. The cockpit open on the Gunship revealing the pilot to be…a woman!

The woman was dressed differently from the soldiers, a dress more fit at a ball than a battlefield! She even wore opera gloves that covered her both her arms completely! Leaping out of the cockpit and landing like a cat on the ground, the mysterious woman rose slowly and removed her helmet, letting her long black hair flow down her back like a waterfall. Her face was covered in a tattoo patterned after her skull, with black hiding her skin tone between the 'bone'. The most unnatural feature she show were her eyes…they were yellow and resembled a cat's eyes more than a human's!

"Report." ordered the woman, as if used to commanding people. She certainly was in control of this group, since one of the soldiers saluted her before answering:

"Resistance appears to minimal. They never expected an attack by conventional forces." replied the soldier in question.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the woman in a maniacal tone, "Make sure to leave no survivors, and torch the place ounces you have stripped it of everything valuable. That'll keep the 'Guys in White' out of our hair for _at least_ two months!"

The soldier rushed off to carry out the orders before the woman turned around and said, "And as for you…"

Lunging forward before Danny could react, the woman grabbed Danny and pulled him up to eye-level! How could she even see him! Quickly Danny tried to go intangible and escape…only to by shocked in a manner similar to how he was by the missile! Feeling woozy, Danny turned visible, staring the face of the woman, who was smiling with _a mouth of razor sharp teeth_! "_Hola_, _me llama __**LA BRUJA!**_" exclaimed the recently named **La Bruja** before she began laughing manically!

(_Danny Phantom/SheZow intro music_)

**Danny Phantom and SheZow in:**

**MAD DANCING!**

(_She'll put a spell on you!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Hopefully this prologue set you blood flowing! Please read and review, it lets me review my work!

1 That wasn't an actually quote from the show…though they should have used it!

2 Reference to the episode, "Livin' Large"

3 "Boom, Boom" by John Lee Hooker, the following scene inspired by Silva's assault in the finale of the movie "Skyfall"

4 To get an idea of what this helicopter looks like, it's a heavily modified Mil MI-24 (also known as a Hind)

5 First measured in the episode, "Maternal Instincts" but shown to have grown exponentially


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Witching Hour!

The smoke billowed out of the former Guys in White regional headquarters. The sound of falling rubble and further fighting inside the building resonated to the outside. The acrid stanch of ozone and burning flesh filled the air. All of these little details tied one of the scenes that would be burned into Danny Fenton (aka Danny Phantom)'s memory…his first encounter with the psychopathic villainess; **La Bruja!**

La Bruja had her hand firmly around Danny's neck, not enough so he could not breathe but enough that he could not breathe comfortably. Danny had already tried to free himself with his intangibility, but received a violent shock for it. So Danny simply waited for the inevitable monologue he had grown used to hearing from his enemies (especially Technus). But so far La Bruja had only raked her eyes over him, like a scientist studying a specimen or a jeweler eyeing the quality of a gem.

Suddenly, La Bruja closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose; getting a good whiff of the surrounding. "Aaaahh!" sighed La Bruja as if smelling a wonderfully pleasant smell in the air, before continuing her thought, "I just_ love_ the smell of a battlefield! Most people find it _horrid _or _unnatural_, but I find that the smell tells you everything about the human race. Their infinite capacity for destruction, both self and total…The inhumanity to their fellow man…Truly a remarkable and wonderful aspect of humanity!"

Danny only raised his eyebrow in skepticism before he replied, "Wow…I have met some really _crazies_ in the last year or so, but you really earn the title of _**crazed-up fruit-loop**_ and I usually only say that about **one other** guy I know!"(1)

"_Hehehe_. I'm sure Vlad will be quite glad to hear that. It's not easy being alone in this world." said La Bruja after lightly laughing. Noticing Danny's confused demeanor, La Bruja explained, "Oh yes, I know _everything!_ Your secrets, his secrets. It wasn't **that** hard to figure out. I mean…Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom_! If I, a complete stranger, can figure it out, why can't your scientist/ghost expert parents!"

Relishing in Danny's horrified expression, La Bruja decided to drive the point home, "Oh, don't worry, I have no interest in revealing your identity to anyone! I've got big plans for Amity Park, and I want you there to see _every second of it!_" With that last exclamation, La Bruja threw Danny Phantom onto the ground with enough force to crack the pavement! Dazed and in pain, Danny could only lie on the ground as La Bruja got back in her gunship and her men rushed into their vans with all the loot they could and flew or drove off respectively.

Standing up a few seconds later, Danny caught the sound of emergency sirens over the sound of his pounding head. Checking his headset, which had been smashed up sometime in the middle of the fight, Danny raced off back to his home, deciding he would not be able to explain himself to the authorities. It did not take him long to notice the bright 'FentonWorks' sign over his house along with the command center his parents had built. Stealthily, Danny Phantom flew into his open bedroom window and changed back into Danny Fenton!

The first thing Danny was aware of was the blinding pain of his injuries! Nothing seemed to be broken, thankfully, but he definitely felt bruises. He knew he should probably contact Tucker to tell him he was alright, but the bed was just calling to Danny right now. Not even changing into a pair of pajamas, Danny feel into his bed and passed into dreamless slumber, with his digital clock reading: **1:30 am**…

_The Next Morning…_

The beeping of his alarm clock was the first thing Danny was conscious of when the morning came. The second thing was the sound of his sister, Jasmine Fenton, pounding on his bedroom door trying to get him ready for school: "Danny! Wake-up! You can't be late for school…_again!_" exclaimed his sister from beyond the door.

Danny groaned as he got up from his bed, both from being tired and the aches from last night's… Well, Danny wasn't sure what to call it because it was too one-sided to be a real fight! Changing into a new set of clothes, Danny looked at the clock which was reading: **7:30 am**. _Whelp, six hours of sleep will have to do! _thought Danny as he made his way downstairs.

Reaching the kitchen, Danny spotted his parents, working on some new invention. There was Jack Fenton, a lovable, giant-sized man in an orange hazmat suit, and Maddie Fenton, a statuesque woman about a head short of her husband in a blue hazmat suit with a hood and red goggles. Between the two of them, they were the greatest experts on ghostly phenomenon in the world…well the 'human' one anyway! Of course, it was only recently that anyone paid any attention to what they had to say on ghosts, which truthfully was not a good thing for Danny because it was mostly negative.

"Hey Danny! Come check what you mother and I have been working on!" exclaimed Jack Fenton dramatically. Despite his scientific background, Jack always came across more as…a bit of an oaf or a big kid. He tended to blunder about, was a bad shot, and not think before doing something. Seemingly bad traits for a ghost hunter, he still was capable, with the help of his wife, come up with new and inventive ways of catching ghosts, so Danny paid close attention to the demonstrations.

The invention being demonstrated this morning, at first, looked like a generic ghost weapon, a long silver tube with green highlights and gun stock with a trigger. What made this one slightly different was that it had a small focusing dish at the end of the barrel with what looked like a tuning fork at the center of the dish. It wasn't until the more technical adept of the duo, i.e. Maddie Fenton, began her explanation that the purpose of the invention became clear:

"As I'm _sure _you remember from our previous lectures involving ghostly anatomy, a ghost mostly free floating ectoplasm that has been able to project a stable energy field to give it form. This also gives the ghost more fluidity in its form while allowing the entity to put itself out of phase with our reality, thus becoming _intangible_. This device uses sonic vibration to disrupt the field that keeps the specter together. This will not only allow us to capture ghosts easier and making examinations simpler…"

"I call it…the **Fenton Family Fiend Field Disruptor**! Or _4F_, for short!" declared Jack proudly, excited to get his invention.

Danny could not help but look worried, which prompted him to ask, "Okay just two questions: 1. Is it permanent? And 2. Does it hurt?"

Jack took a moment to think before answering with a smile, "'No' for the first question and 'I hope so' for the second one!" You see one thing that makes Danny anxious about telling his family about his…'alternate persona'…was that fact that his parents had a rampant phobia of ghost! Okay, not fear exactly, but a certain eagerness to quote 'rip ghosts apart, molecule by molecule' unquote. He really should probably ask them about where that obsession comes from!(2)

Speaking of psychological issues…here come Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton! Sporting the long red hair and blues of her mother Maddie (which was not seen earlier because of the hood), Jazz had always been the most level-headed of the otherwise wacky family! Majoring in psychology, Jazz always looked down on the ghost hunting her parents…that is until she learned about Danny's secret ghost half! Now she served as one of the people Danny came to when his superhero life was getting him down.

"Mom! Dad! What did I say about bring your _work_ to the kitchen!" exclaimed Jazz, sounding almost like a disappointed mother. Yeah, Jazz forced herself to grow-up because of the 'immaturity' of her parents, mostly Jack. Of course she was also concerned that the invention might inadvertently harm Danny!

"Relax Jazzy-pants! Just need to fine-tune this baby before we take it down to the lab to charge-up! Boy I can't wait to see this thing in action!" exclaimed Jack, sounding like an excited teen working on his hot-rod.

"Now Jack remember…we need to find the frequency before we can use this on any ghost." consoled Maddie, knowing her husband would be disappointed he'd have to wait more. She was proven right by the disgruntled look on poor Jack Fenton's face.

"Frequency?" asked Danny, hoping this new info could provide some way for him to avoid the new 4F.

This time it was Jack who provided the answer to the question, "You remember those scanners your mother and I added to the headsets?" Danny and Jazz responded by nodding their heads prompting Jack to continue, "Well, scans of several ghosts we've encountered shows that the field used to keep a ghost together varies, meaning there's a unique signature with each one. So, we have to set the 4F for a particular ghost we want to fight. Thankfully the archive keeps a record of all the ghosts we've encountered and scanned…including that Phantom kid!"

Danny flinch slightly at Jack's change of tone, though only Jazz was aware of it. Danny's parents did not know about his half-ghost nature, meaning his parents inadvertently have been hunting him as fanatically as any other ghost. Danny still had nightmares of what might happen if he was ever caught or if his parents figured out his secret identity. Jazz had been very helpful in keeping his parent unaware of this fact for some time. It also helped that his parents found the idea of a 'half-ghost' to not only be impossible, but patently ridiculous!

In the living room, the emergency broadcast tones sounded from the TV room!(3) Quickly, the Fenton family raced to the living room, wishing to see what the broadcast was about. Almost immediately after they arrived, Tiffany Snow, lead reporter for the Channel Eight News, appeared on screen, out in the field, rather than in the news office as she normally was found, right outside the shattered entrance to the regional Guys in White headquarters. Given the signal to begin from the camera man, Tiffany began her on the scene report:

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Snow, standing outside the regional headquarters for the Guys in White, the elite government ghosting fighting agency, which has just come under vicious attack! Last night, while the residents of Amity Park were asleep, the regional HQ came under attack by persons or phantasm unknown! With me now are two operatives who work out of said offices…gentlemen, do you have _any _leads as to who or what was responsible?"

The two operatives in question were actually ones Danny had become quite familiar with! They were both bald, one African American, the other Caucasian, and they both wore the blindingly white outfits that were standard for the government agency. It was Operatives O and K!(4) It was Operative O who answered Tiffany's question, "As of this moment, we are still accumulating testimony and evidence, but we do have a solid lead that the enmity known as 'Danny Phantom' may have had some involvement."

"What evidence leads you to this conclusion?" asked Tiffany, sensing a possible scandal (either for the Guys in White or Danny Phantom) and a career boosting story unfolding.

Operative K led Tiffany and her camera man over to a specific location while explaining, "Partly it comes from what our ecto-sensors recorded during the attack, but our biggest proof come from…_this!_" As he finished his explanation, Operative K indicated…the impression Danny made in the pavement during the fight! There was even a strip of his suit caught in one of the cracks.

"This seems rather circumstantial. From what we have seen previously, isn't it also possible that Danny Phantom was _helping _your organization to fight off the attackers?" Tiffany Snow suggested, mostly to seem impartial in case the Guys in White were proven wrong.

"Given the lack of an evidence of another…we can only…ongoing investigation." stated Operative O, though the TV static was causing every other word to be lost.

"It seems…having technical difficult…please stand-" Tiffany suggested to the audience before the screen became covered in static. It seemed that the problem was on the networks end. This gave the family a chance to discuss what they had just seen…

"I told ya he was no good! Danny Phantom is going down!" Or in the case of Jack Fenton, to get a chance to gloat about being right. Jack had always been a fan of the Guys in White, even though the feeling of respect was not mutual. The fact that the Guys in White now had **more **reason to hunt down Phantom could only be a good thing in Jack's mind!

"Dad! Tiffany's right, the evidence is circumstantial!" defend Jazz, unknown to her parents defending her brother specifically. Just as Maddie was about to rebuttal, a tone came from the TV. The static instantly went back to normal, only it did not return to Tiffany. Rather the woman who appeared on the screen, was the really attacker of the GIW headquarters…La Bruja! Seeing that her signal was broadcasting, La Bruja began her 'announcement':

"_Hola_, Amity Park! It me…La Bruja! Here to bring you the first of many…**Bruja Broadcasts!** Now I know what you all maybe wondering…what's such a _fabulous_ _felina_ doing gracing us with her presences. Well first and foremost, I'd like to make a comment on the recent attack on the Guys in White (seriously, that is such a _horroso_ name) regional headquarters. And now here's my comment: _**I DID IT! I DID IT! I…DID…IT!**_

"That's right, you pea-brained _idiotas_! I am the one who attacked the Guys in White! If they tell you any different, well their just talking out of their _culos_! For those of you who need more…hard evidence…_I videotape the WHOLE THING and I'm streaming it to you __**LIVE!**_"

With that, static appeared again only to be quickly be replaced by footage of the previous night's battle! It looked like it was coming from one of the black cladded soldiers Danny saw, possibly a helmet cam. La Bruja took this moment to comment on the footage, "Okay, so we see my guys versus **your Guys**. Just the usually volley fire from cover. Nothing interesting so far. Oh but what's ttthhhiiisss…"

At the end of the drawn out word, the camera shifted to reveal…the black gunship! "And there she is…my **Butcherbird!** I manage to by an old Hind gunship on the Russian black market. You can buy anything there…guns, bombs, tanks, jets, a slave-girl…anything! Anyway, I upgraded with some more modern equipment and give it a good paint job. I'm the one flying…you'll get a shot of me waving to the camera from the cockpit...right…there!"

As the gunship approached you could barely see someone waving from the cockpit. Then the gunship settled over the camera man's head and so he turned back towards the Guys in White defense line. Then we see…the gunship opening up on them! "And now we get to the good part! Look at that…_pew pew_…one after the other like a video game. Oh, here we see the famous _Danny Phantom _as he ineffectually tries to stop me!"

Indeed we do see Danny attacking the gunship, though an energy shield blocks him. "And…now we see the shutters close. And their probably thinking, 'oh phew we're so safe now!' Well they're about to be proven wrong!"

And the scene shifts to the missile being fired at the building, Danny failing to stop it, and the front of the building gets blown open. "BOOM! Didn't see that coming did ya?! But wait folks…it ain't over yet!"

The scene now shifts to Danny's encounter with La Bruja, ending with her driving Danny into the pavement. "HA! Let's see him fly away from **that!** So there you have it folks, my first big night on the town in Amity Park! Oh don't worry though…there is _**so much more to come!**_ This La Bruja, Mistress of Evil…signing off!"

The static return, only to quickly return to Tiffany Snow in the field. It was obvious that she and the Guys in White had somehow heard the Bruja Broadcast, from the shock looks on their faces. Tiffany quickly recovered, and decided to smugly asked the governmental agents, "Operative O and K, how does this on-air confession by the _real_ culprit effect your investigation?"

Operatives O and K adopt furious expression, no doubt furious at being made fools of by the villain. So Operative O replied curtly, "No comment." And the two agents marched away, no doubt relaying the information to their superiors.

Tiffany turned to finish her report in an unusually cheerful tone, "And there you have it folks, a maniacs on the loose in Amity Park! As if we didn't have enough problems with the ghost, ghouls, and other ghastly creatures! With the Guys in White losing over a hundred agents and miscellaneous equipment, it looks like it might be up to people like Danny Phantom to hold back the mayhem! All I can say is good luck and god-speed! This is Tiffany Snow…signing off!"

Jack Fenton turned off the TV looking rather perturbed, "'_Up to people like Danny Phantom!_' Like he isn't part of the problem with this town!"

"Now, dear, don't be so glum. I'm sure there's some way we can help out. Kids! Off to school now! You're father and I need to work on some ideas!" exclaimed Maddie, rushing the kids off to school.

"Shouldn't we get like a day off from school with the whole terrorist attack?" Danny asked Jazz as they walked to her car.

"Danny, Amity Park gets hit by huge ghost invasions on a near monthly basis! Compared to that, one nutjob look for attention is almost par for the course." explained Jazz, as she started up the car and took Danny to school. But that wasn't the end of the conversation! No, Jazz just wanted to wait until they were far enough away from the house before continuing.

"So…wanna talk about last night?" asked Jazz, knowing that Danny needed to air out any frustration from last night.

"Not really, but knowing you, probably better to get it out now then have you bug me about it all day." stated Danny, somewhat jokingly before sighing then continuing, "I just…'_groan_' I was caught completely off guard! I mean, it was like she was prepared for me the whole time!"

"Well I may not be a criminal psychologist (yet), but from what I've seen you might be right." analyzed Jazz, "Look, she can only _really_ catch you off guard once. I know you Danny, and I know you'll find a way to turn this around!"

"You haven't heard the _best part_…she knows who I am!" declared Danny, shocking Jazz enough to swerve in the road before quickly righting herself, "I don't know how, but I bet **Vlad** has something to do with this."

"Danny…be careful. Every time Vlad's involved in something it always turns out dangerous." cautioned Jazz as she pull up on Casper High, Danny's school.

"I'm not gonna go rushing into Vlad's house demanding answers! I just need to sort it out with my friends first. Anyway, I'll see ya later." Exclaimed Danny as he rushed out of the car towards, even though ironically he was early today!

_Lunch period…_

Despite a little commotion caused in first period by Danny being _on time_, the day was turning out to be an unusually regular day. No ghost attacks, Danny's powers were not acting up. Though Dash seemed to have decided not to shove Danny in a locker today, which was a bit out of character. Despite the peaceful day, Danny actually was feeling more stressed out about it. It felt like the calm before the storm!

Speaking of storm, Danny could see one forming at the table he sat with his friends at. This particular hurricane-in-waiting's name…**Sam Manson!** This young Gothic enthusiast (definitely an ironic term) was sitting at the table, with an expression of disappointment and rage. She was wearing her usual Goth ensemble; including black tank top with a purple oval, a black choker, a black skirt with green crosshatch design, purple stocking, black combat boots, and black spiked bracelets. Her black hair had a small pony tail with a green tie to complement her purple lipstick and violet eyes.

"Well, well, well! Heard you had quite the adventure last night." remarked Sam in scathing sarcasm. She was obviously upset at not being included in last night's 'adventure.'

"Hey, it wasn't exactly a well thought out occasion! Besides, on the plus side, you got a full night's sleep!" defended Danny, hoping to calm Sam down. Unfortunately he had inadvertently ticked off another friend.

"Unlike _some_ of us!" angrily declared Tucker Foley, just sitting down at the table. Finally we see Tucker Foley, Danny's African American intellectual (sometimes to the point of nerdy) friend. Wearing his signature red beret, yellow shirt, glasses, green pants, and red shoes, Tucker was not a physically imposing figure. No, his strength lay is his mind, providing technical advice on his friend Danny's many adventures! Currently he had bags under his eyes for staying up late worrying about Danny, the line of communication having been abruptly cut before.

"Look, I know I should have contact you guys sooner but…" stared Danny lamely not having a real excuse.

Thankfully, Sam decided to get down to business, "Look, I get it. You were tired and just had you butt handed to you. Let's just get down to business. Tuck."

Having been prompted by Sam, Tucker pulled out his PDA, going over the information he had, "The scans you got last night didn't really tell me much: they were human, they had slightly above average tech. There was nothing unique enough about what they brought with them to trace."

"Great, so we got nothing on this…_Bruja_ lady?!" asked Danny in an exasperated tone. He was hoping his friends found something on her…

"Actually, she came up on a search of the web. More specifically, the SheZow fansites." explained Tucker before showing his friends what he mean on the PDA. On it was a page for one of SheZow's _many_ fansites specifically the 'villain info' page! And right at the top of the page was an entry on La Bruja!

"Aaargh! It figures that pink puffy prim donna had something to do with this!" exclaimed Sam angrily. Yes, the Goth hates SheZow…shocker.

"Whoa! Take it easy Sam! Alright Tuck if you wouldn't mind…" stated Danny after calming Sam down, motioning Tuck to continue. Sam really disliked SheZow on a personal level. See SheZow as 'a giant step backwards for feminism!'

"Well, what I've seen on the web…well, it isn't good." stated Tucker reluctantly.

"What'd mean? I've actually read the list. Most of SheZow's enemies _barely_ rate above the Box Ghost!" exclaimed Sam, seeing SheZow's enemies as lower than most of Danny's enemies.

"Well, La Bruja rates _just_ under Pariah Dark!" exclaimed Tucker, emphasizing one of Danny's most dangerous enemies, "Look Sam, this…_witch_…nearly destroyed MegaDale on her first try!(5) Whatever she's planning, it's gonna be **huge!** Especially with what she got from the GIW HQ!"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, unsure of what La Bruja took.

"Well, I manage to get a list of what she stole-" began Tucker only to be interrupted by Sam.

"How?! I mean, no offense, but I don't see the Guys in White databanks as something you can just hack in." said Sam skeptically. She knew her friends was good, but hacking a government database…

"Thankfully, the back-up database are never as secure as the main one. They had no choice but to transfer after the attack!" stated Tucker cockily. He was very proud of his hacking skills, "Look. Here's the list."

Looking over the list, Sam and Danny did not see anything _too_ dangerous. Some ghost weapons and equipment, the Guys in White's information on all the ghosts (which wasn't as complete as what Danny had; in fact in some area's it was just plain wrong). But there was one dangerous item stolen; or to be more accurate 'broken out'…

"_**Freakshow!**_" exclaimed Danny. Danny had very few human enemies and Freakshow was among the worst of them! Freakshow was a form circus ringmaster…his main attraction: **ghosts! **He originally used them to steal for him and tried to make Danny his slave as well. It took everything in Danny's power to break the spell…with some help from Sam.

But that wasn't the end of Freakshow! Somehow, last summer, he broke out of the Guys in White's custody and got his hands on a dangerous ghostly artifact: _the Reality Gauntlet!_ This artifact, through the uses of four mystical gems, gave the user the ability to alter reality however he wished! It took a nation spanning adventure for Danny and his friends to finally beat him and turn everything back to normal.

"Well, this is turning out to be a real mess." declared Sam, knowing full well that a combination between Freakshow and this freak couldn't be good.

But there was one question still on Danny's mind: "Bruja had ghost fighting equipment, could Vlad have given it to her?"

"Sorry Danny, but I checked back on the scans: nothing she used was meant specifically to fight ghosts! The shield was multipurpose, the missile had anti-tampering shock devices, and…well, to be honest I don't know _how_ she was able to keep you from going intangible! Vlad's hands seemed to be clean with this." explained Tucker, reluctantly. He also thought Vlad was involved before he went over the data.

"Well, at least that's _some _good news. Sam, I'm going to need you to check old Freaky's research into ghostly artifacts. She's must be after something he knows." Said Danny, assigning a task for Sam. It was Sam who originally learned about the Gauntlet and Freakshow's connection to it.

"Tucker, keep looking up whatever you can on La Bruja. Maybe we can find a pattern of behavior we can exploit. …You might need Jazz's help with that" Danny assigned the task to Tucker and his sister. Just as they were about to leave lunch period, a sharp whistling sound filled the air.

"What the he-" started Sam before the roof of the cafeteria came down! A large black object came crashing through the roof, miraculously not hitting any of the students but destroying an empty set of tables! When the shock wore off, the students edged closer to see what it was…before it lurched upwards on two legs!

The dust cleared to reveal…a giant black robotic walker! Standing at nearly ten feet tall, the major features were two chicken-like legs and a large egg shaped body. A red visor appeared on the egg shaped body and hatches opened up on the sides the reveal gun pods! The chin also opened up to reveal a pair of guns and the machine twisted around to scan the area.

"**TIGER UNIT Zed-Beta! LOCATION: Casper High! MISSION:…**" began the robot in a deep roaring voice, before training its weapons on the students, "**EXTERMINATE! ANNIHILATE! DESTROY!**"

"Great! And I was looking forward to a normal day!" exclaimed Danny, as the students ran out of the cafeteria in a panic, while Danny prepared himself for battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanksgiving really took a lot of my time. The length of chapter didn't help much either. Happy Thanksgiving to all! Anyway, I was also being careful with this chapter…wanted to start off my story just right! Please read and review, it tells me if I'm doing a good job!

1 For those who don't know, 'crazed-up fruit-loop' is a favorite nickname for Danny Phantom's arch nemesis Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius

2 I never got where his parents obsession comes from. There is little scientific evidence to back their ideas and they never tell any 'traumatizing stories' to back up this obsession to hunt and destroy ghosts! Give me a review or message if you have any ideas on the source of Maddie and Jack's obsession.

3 I have no idea if there is a proper name for it. What I am trying to describe is the noise made before they show an emergency broadcast, which is usually accompanied by the notice "We interrupt this scheduled broadcast for a special report!"

4 I don't actually know which is which, so for this story Operative O is the African American and Operative K is the Caucasian (aka white).

5 Reference to my first fanfic: "SheZow, Sheason of the Witch"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Last Call for a Hero(ine)!

So we return to the previous scene: the TIGER robot landing abruptly in the Casper High cafeteria, declaring its intention to destroy everyone and everything! The students scrambling for the exit while Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker get ready to try and stop the heavily armed robot! In other words…a fairly typically weekday for Danny Phantom!

"Get down!" warned Danny as he heard the whine of lasers about to fire. He and his friends ducked behind an overturned cafeteria table as laser fire whizzed overhead. Most of the students had managed to leave the cafeteria before the robot started firing…but not everyone. Losing interest in Danny and his friends, the mechanized menace plodded towards the lunch line, where the cafeteria workers were taking cover. Seeing this, Danny risks an ectoblast...while still in human form!

The blast struck the robot…and bounce right off the armor! In human form, Danny's ectoblasts are weaker than when he was Danny Phantom, but he could not afford to transform with so many potential witnesses. Thankfully his plan was just to get the robots attention…which worked. Unfortunately, perhaps a little **too** well!

"**ALERT! PRIMARY TARGET LOCATED! OBJECTIVE:…EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!**" declared the robotic opponent, causing the machine to turn to face Danny with weapons charged. Danny and his friends quickly dodged around the cafeteria before finding some cover under a cafeteria table (ironically, the cool kids table).

"Well you got its attention. Now what!" quietly exclaimed Sam. Danny had a habit of doing something brave without thinking all the way through. Usually it was endearing…other times it was frustrating!

"Yeah, can't you just change and beat this robo-dork to scrap?" asked Tucker, wondering why Danny was hesitating.

"I still have a secret identity, remember?" sarcastically replied Danny, knowing his friends knew the answer. It was likely the robot had recording equipment _and_ there were still possible witnesses in the cafeteria. Danny was very careful about keeping his secret identity, especially with how many other people's lives would be at risk if it was discovered!

Unfortunately, Danny could not seem to get a break today! The robot was stomping its way around the table looking for Danny! "If only there was something _else_ to distract this walking toaster!" Danny quietly exclaimed, not realizing how his prayers were about to be answered…

"Hey, Black Beauty!" came a voice from above, following by a volley of red ectoblasts. From the smoke, came an old familiar face…**Valerie Gray, aka **_**The Red Huntress!**_ Valerie was a student at Casper High, formerly among the popular kids. Unfortunately, thanks to a ghost puppy(1), Danny inadvertently ruined her social status. She eventually bounced back with a new hobby…unfortunately it was hunting ghost! It did not help that Vlad had been giving her high-tech ghost fighting equipment, including a hover board and battle suit.

Worse yet, months later Technus decided to give Valerie an upgrade…while manipulating events to make her _hate_ Danny Phantom even more!(2) It only made her more powerful and dangerous! Thankfully just a week or so ago, events gave Danny a break. Danny's cloned daughter Dani Phantom (a story for another time) had come to get help from Danny because of Vlad.(3) Long story short, the two girls developed a bond while kicking Vlad's butt and Valerie decided to caught Danny some slack, although she would still hunt him on principle.

As Valerie descended from the smoke like a Valkyrie, you could definitely see her as a serious threat to Danny! Her _new _battle suit (the one created by Technus) was black with red highlights of a neo-tribal design which gave Valerie a demonic appearance. Her hover board was shaped almost like a sharpened tuning fork. The visor of her helmet oddly allowed someone to see her African American features, although everything seen was tinted red. Over all, the new suit was designed to bring terror to Valerie's ghostly enemies!

"Why don't you stop picking on the little kids and play with the big girls?!" exclaimed Valerie in a cocky tone.

The TIGER robot staggering back upright before scanning the 'new threat.' "**ANALYZING…CODENAME: RED HUNTRESS…NOTED ABILITIES: ADVANCED COMBAT EXOSKELETON, MOBILE ASSAULT PLATFORM, LEVEL 8 WEAPONRY…THREAT LEVEL:…Minimal.**" exclaimed the robot, in a quieter tone of voice then previously.

"Minimal?! Well let's see how tough you _really_ are." exclaimed Valerie, somewhat insulted by the robots analysis. With that, Valerie unleashed a Ghost Stinger from the fork of the hover board, hoping perhaps to short out the robot. The attack, however, simple washed over the robot, like water over a stone!

The robot seemed to glare in annoyance before saying, "**DISTRACTIONS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! LAUNCHING H.O.R.N.E.T. DRONES!**" A hatched opened on the back of the main body of the robot, with four puffs of smoke indicating something being launched. Four puffs of smoke hovered around Valerie, before the smoke cleared to reveal…**H.O.R.N.E.T. (****HO****vering ****R****obotic ****N****etwork ****E****nabled ****T****erminators)!** Fitted with two rotors each, the main body was designed after a hornet, with an insect head, cylindrical body, and a stinger being a laser cannon!

"Really? There is no way these things can-AAAH! HEY! Watch it!" exclaimed Valerie as the HORNETs began their attack. The lasers were small but dangerous, as a glancing hit burned through Valerie's armor. Deciding to fight fire with fire (or drones with drones in this case), Valerie unleashed three hover cubic cannon to attack the drones. Unfortunately, the HORNETs were able to maneuver around the shots and take out the cannons easily. Deciding to lose them, Valerie shot off at super speed, with the HORNETS in hot pursuit!

"**LOCATING PRIMARY TARGET**" declared the TIGER as it turned back towards the cafeteria…only to be welcomed by a _stronger_ ectoblast than before! This blast was stronger enough to push the TIGER back five feet and appearing out of nowhere from the origin of the shot…was Danny Phantom!

"So I heard you were looking for me…whelp, here I am!" declared Danny. The TIGER immediately recovered from the attack and immediately let loose with a barrage of laser fire. With a little super naturally agility, Danny flew between the beams to the robot a super-speed, slamming the robot out of the cafeteria onto the street. Flying outside, Danny spotted the TIGER, struggling to get up from the crack pavement while on its back!

"Well, I know it's kinda bad sportsmanship to hit a guy when he's down…but I've never really been a sports jock!" declared Danny as he rushed to deliver a finishing blow. Unfortunately, a form of piston pushed the TIGRE back on its feet at the least second. Then it quickly turned around to opened fire on Danny, causing him to slam into a nearby store front!

The TIGER slowly approached the damaged store front, cautiously trying to confirm a kill. Suddenly, Danny sprang, invisibly, out of hiding and started punching the robot at close range! The TIGER was staggered with each punch and kick, much stronger than an average human. With a finally punch, Danny knocked the TIGER across the street! Taking a moment, Danny shook his hands to relieve some of the pain…punching a heavily armored robot is painfully.

The TIGER apparently decided to switch tactics, "**LAUNCHING GEIST MISSLES!**" With that declaration, a panel opened in the back revealing a battery of six missiles, before firing them. Danny quickly flew out of the way…only to see the missiles turn and follow him! Going supersonic, Danny dodged between building and other obstacles to lose the missiles. While it got rid of most of the missile (thankfully causing only minimal damage to the buildings and billboards), two stuck with Danny leading him to decide…_time to return to sender!_

Turning around, Danny flew at super speed towards the TIGER! The TIGER braced itself expecting an attack…only for Danny to turn at the last second. Confused, the robot was not able to get out of the way of the two remaining Geist missiles in time! **BUH-BOOM!** The explosion shattered the sounding windows and filled the area with smoke!

Flying low to get a look at the damaged, Danny noticed the TIGER was still standing…yet something was off! While not heavily damaged, there were dents and scratches on the robot. Also, electricity danced across the body, while the visor was off. Danny slowly floated closer, just in case there were anymore surprises. There were…

"**RELEASING B2 NERVE AGENT!**" declared the TIGER, suddenly waking up as Danny got right next to it. Red mist spewed out from vents, covering the TIGER and Danny. Danny flew away, but not before being covered in red particles…and experiencing a severe amount of pain!

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Danny, the pain encompassing his entire being! He couldn't even move other than spasm in pain. Oddly, this sensation felt almost…familiar…

"**B2…DERIVED FROM THE POLLEN OF **_**ROSA HEMIA**_**, COMMONLY KNOWN AS…**" explained the TIGER, pausing to make Danny guess.

"Blood Blossom!(4)" Exclaimed Danny, before wincing in pain. During an adventure to keep Vlad from stealing the Infinity Map(5), Danny got a close encounter with said plant, explain why the sensation was so familiar. But further research into the plant showed that it had gone extinct from over use by superstitious colonists nearly two hundred years ago! So how…

"**THE GIW WERE ABLE TO FIND SURVIVNG SPECIMENS OF THE FLORA IN THE AMAZON RAIN FOREST. THROUGH CAREFUL CULTIVATION AND HARVESTING, THE GIW WERE ABLE TO SYNTHESIZE A SMALL AMOUT OF THE B2 NERVE AGENT. LA BRUJA ACQUIRED IT DURING THE RAID ON THE GIW HEADQUARTERS.**" further explained the TIGER.

_LA BRUJA!_ thought Danny angrily for not seeing this earlier, _I should have known! Well, nothing I can do now except hope for a miracle!_

Luckily, Danny's prayers were just answered! Appearing as a red streak from down the street, Valerie came a flying. Have finally gotten rid of the HORNETs, Valerie had come rushing back to the school to get payback on the TIGER robot. Seeing the brawl occurring in front of the school, Valerie rushed at near supersonic speeds. Seeing Danny, a potential ally, in a tight spot, Valerie leapt of her board…and crashed it into the TIGER!

"**CASING IMPAIRED! CASING IMPAIRED!**" shrieked the TIGER as Valerie's hover board imbedded itself into its body. The TIGER staggered back away from Danny as it shook its head trying to dislodge the board. Valerie quickly raced over to Danny while the robot was distracted.

"Yoh, Phantom! We gotta get moving!" exclaimed Valerie as she dragged Danny off the street. While Valerie was still a dedicated ghost hunter, the robot attacking a school full of kids for seemingly no reason took precedent. It was while Valerie was dragging Danny that she noticed the red powder on his costume. Spotting a hydrant, Valerie blasted it open, causing water to spout into the air…and comeback down to wash the powder down.

Danny slowly woke up from the pain receding and look up to see Valerie's face. A little startled, Danny shot up before Valerie began talking to him, "Hey Phantom! Freak out later. I think I finally put a dent in that _thing_, but there's no telling how long it'll be distracted. You good to go?"

Groaning, Danny replied, "Not really. That…_stuff_ he sprayed me with really took a lot out of me. Let's hope what you did some damage with that last attack." Unfortunately, upon looking back at the TIGER, it was clear that all Valerie really did…_was make it __**mad!**_

Having shaken Valerie's hover board out, the TIGER had a huge gash in its armor perpendicular to its visor. Seemingly glaring at the two heroes, the TIGER took one step forward…**crushing** Valerie's hover board in spiteful rage! "**INTEREFERENCE WILL NO LONGER BE **_**TOLERATED!**_" declared the raging robot, before undergoing a transformation. The barrels of the guns lengthen, missile batteries appeared from its back, armor appeared to cover up the damage, and its visor glowed more brightly. All in all, the robot looked more menacing than ever!

"Well so much for that hope." drily remarked Danny, as he and Valerie ready themselves for the rematch. Unfortunately, neither of them were in great shape to continue the fight. Danny was still woozy from the B2 gas, while Valerie had both lost her board _and_ used up a lot of munitions fighting the HORNETs. Meanwhile, the TIGER seemed to have pulled out all the stops to take out the two heroes. It would take a miracle to save them now!

The laser cannons whined to life as the robot was suddenly hit by something…_pink?!_ Both Danny and Valerie were startled as the TIGER was pounded by _pink_ laser blasts coming from behind them. Turning around, Danny and Valerie got a glimpse of what looked like a pink mini-jet on a strafing run towards the robot. Each blast took out a weapon or a section of the robot's armor while slowly forcing it back until it crashed through a store front!

After the robot crashed through the store, the laser blasts ceased and it looked like the plane was coming in for a landing. Then, before Valerie and Danny's eyes, the plane _transformed_ in a pinkish flash of light into a pink convertible. In the driver's seat, was a **young lady6** in a pink superhero suit, including a cape, knee length white boots, a pink highlight in her hair, and a prominent 'S' on her chest. Driving up to the two embattled heroes, the heroine leapt out of the vehicle to land gracefully right beside the pair, with a cocky smirk on her face and said in a falsetto voice, "Sorry I'm late! The air traffic was terrible!"

"Um, thanks for the save…whoever you are." stated Danny a little startled at the sudden 'out of the blue' rescue.

Valerie was a little indignant at Phantom's 'ignorance,' "Don't you know who this is?! It's SheZow!" Secretly, Valerie was one of the many members of the SheZow fan club, Amity Park chapter. In fact most of the popular girls were, but that's getting ahead of myself.

"Ladies, please. I know I'm pretty but let's deal with the problem at hand, alright?" stated SheZow, in a somewhat mocking tone. Just then, from out of the damaged store front, the TIGER came crashing through! The laser barrage did a significant amount of damage: the gun pod on its left side was melted, most of the extra armor had been blast off (revealing the gash from Valerie's last attack), and its right leg was damaged causing a significant limp.

"**SHEZOW!**" exclaimed the TIGER in a synthetically angry tone, "**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! CALCULATION STATE YOU SHOULD NOT ARRIVE FOR ANOTHER WEEK!**"

"Well I decided to clear my schedule…ya know…with my _worst __**enemy**_ deciding to leave town and all." stated SheZow simply. The truth was that a massive crime wave had hit Megadale after La Bruja left for Amity Park. Of course, realizing that Bruja was the bigger threat, SheZow called in a favor with Superhero Action Guild(7), so that _she _could go stop La Bruja's newest scheme.

"**IRRELEVANT! YOU STILL BE DESTROYED BY MY POW-POW-POW-**" started the robot, before a **blue glow** surrounded it and it began stuttering. The heroes stood perplexed, before another transformation took place…this time of a more _magical_ nature! The damaged sections repaired themselves almost instantaneously, the weapons upgraded further (including huge cannons on its back and rocket boosters) and the overall intimidation factor went up by ten!

"**As I was stating previously, YOU WILL FALL BEFORE MY POWER!**" declared the TIGER Zed Alpha, now more confident and powerful than ever. After its declaration, the TIGER unleashed a powerful barrage of missiles and laser fire, forcing the heroes to jump away and sending SheZow's Shehicle flying through the air!

Coming to land on the sidewalk, SheZow took a long hard look at the TIGER and exclaimed, "Alright, no more mister nice girl!" With that, SheZow pulled out a pink lightsaber, and charged straight at the robot! This was much less suicidal then most people would assume, because SheZow was running so fast all a normal person could see was a pink blur. The TIGER tried to blast her but none of the shots came close to hitting her.

Suddenly, SheZow leapt through the air…and sliced off the huge cannons on the robots back! But it was too early to celebrate as a robotic tentacle sprouted from the TIGER's back and grabbed SheZow! Surprised, SheZow could do little but brace herself as she was slammed once, _twice_, _**thrice**_, into the pavement and then twirled around the robot's head and thrown at least a block up the street! Dazed, SheZow could barely get up as Danny and Valerie tried to help her up.

"So, anybody got any ideas?" asked SheZow still dazed from her meeting with the concrete.

Valerie angrily snarled at the situation before stating, "This is hopeless! We've thrown everything we've got and this _thing_ won't quit!"

"Not everything…" began Danny in a mysterious tone before continuing, "I have this _one_ ability I've been keeping in reserve: my Ghostly Wail!"

SheZow inclined her head before asking, "Would it be in anyway similar to my Super Sonic Shriek?"

Danny puzzled on that, mostly because he did not know a lot about SheZow or her abilities, "I'd guess so…why?"

"Because that just gave me an idea on how wreck this robot for good! Now listen closely…" as SheZow brought the other two heroes into a huddle to explain her idea. The TIGER Zed Alpha watched this, spotting a perfect opportunity to end the fight! Firing a salvo of missiles at the huddled group, the robot noted how they did not even seem to notice the missiles, even on impact. As the smoke cleared…the group was still there, still huddling!

Infuriated, the robot fired a barrage of laser blasts…still to no effect! Charging forward, the TIGER stomped on the group…only to just now realize they were a hologram! Turning on its scanners, the robot located the source of the hologram to an alleyway close by. Sensing a trap, the TIGER plodded forward cautiously. When it got to the middle of the alleyway, it spotted Valerie on the nearby fire escape with a holographic projector.

Before it could turn its weapons upward, the TIGER heard the sound of two teens taking a deep breath and then…_**chaos!**_ The plan had been simple: lure the robot into the alleyway so that Danny and SheZow could use their sonic attacks from both ends at the robot. The echo effect of the alleyway was a bonus; bouncing the sound waves, making them stronger and more focused. The planned worked almost perfectly…

"**ERROR! ERR0R! ER101101010101010010101001010101010**" the sonic attacks were **scrambling **the robots circuits cause it to fire at everyone and everything! Thankfully the missiles exploded in their launchers only causing damage to the robot. However, a few stray laser shots hit the fasteners for the fire escape, leaving Valerie in a precarious situation. Acting quickly, Valerie barely managed to get on the roof before the fire escape collapses…right on TIGER Zed Alpha!

With an electronic screech, the TIGER collapsed under the fire escape! The dust cleared to reveal the mangled mechanized menace, pieces of the fire escape jammed through the armor and legs. Still the heroes approached slowly, well aware of the machines habit of playing possum. "Is it finished?" asked Danny, being extra cautious.

Just then, Valerie shot the machine several times with a shoulder mounted cannon! Seeing the melted ruins of the TIGER, Valerie declared, "It is now."

The Heroes looked on the ruined robot, questions dancing through their minds. What was the reason for the robot's attack? And more importantly…where did its sudden 'upgrades' come from?

DANNY PHANTOM/SHEZOW!

_Meanwhile, just across the street…_

A pair of red eyes looked through the binoculars, disappointed at the end result of the fight! "Well it certainly was _dramatic! _ But that hunk of junk did not even break bone, much less eliminate one of them." stated Freakshow, in a wistful tone. Yes it was Freakshow, the mad ringmaster with his pale skin, red eyes, pointed nose, bowler hat, and long black trench coat with a red undershirt. By his side, was the only ghost of his former circus to remain loyal to him: Lydia! With green skin and tattoos, trailing hooded cape and spiked Mohawk, she had a _distinct_ look contrast the calm and silent demeanor she maintained.

"Now, now, Frederick. This was never meant to be anything more than a distraction." calmly replied La Bruja, wearing the same outfit as the attack on GIW…with one **major **exception, "Besides, the fight afforded me a chance to fully test out _**this!**_" Revealing her left arm, La Bruja showed the **black gauntlet** covering her hand and arm up to her elbow! On the gauntlet were a triangular ruby and a circular sapphire, though there were still two spaces for a diamond-shaped and square gem!

"Now we know it works _perfectly!_ And now that my playmate has arrived…_**the game can **__**truly**__** BEGIN!**_" exclaimed La Bruja, laughing maniacally while tightening her left fist in front of her face, causing it to glow ominously!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Finally, we get to SheZow's appearance in the story! Hopefully, it was the epic introduction I was hoping for! What's Bruja's master plan for Amity? Let's just say that fans of the Danny Phantom series will recognize some aspects of it! Please read and review!

1 Reference to the Danny Phantom episode, "Shades of Grey"

2 Reference to the Danny Phantom episode, "Flirting with Disaster"

3 Reference to the Danny Phantom episode, "D-Stabilized"

4 Blood Blossom was never given a real scientific name. I always thought they looked like red roses, hence the scientific name.

5 Reference to the Danny Phantom episode, "Infinite Realms"

6 To avoid confusion, I am describing SheZow as 'her' because this is mostly a Danny point of view for the audience. Those in the know…tried to hold the giggles in!

7 More info about the group in the SheZow episode "No Tattoo 4 U"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Harsh Realities!

_Later in the afternoon at FentonWorks…_

Of course classes were cancelled! A giant robot shot up the cafeteria, even in Amity Park that's a little extreme! Anyway, Danny and his friends decided to meet back at his house to discuss any findings about the situation. Danny would have liked to include the other two involved with fighting, but things were still too tense with Valerie to risk revealing his secret identity. As for SheZow…

(_Flashback_)

_Standing over the shatter remains of the TIGER Zed Alpha, it was hard to believe how formidable the marauding mechanical menace truly was. The armor was melted, the servos shattered, in fact the only recognizable piece were the gun pods, barely. The heroes just…stared at the robot for a few minutes, taking a break from the tension of the battle. Then Danny turned to SheZow, suspicion written on his face as he asked, "So…what now?"_

_ Confused by Danny's question, SheZow replied, "What'd mean 'what now?'"_

_ "I mean, this is __**your**__ bad guy right? Tu-A friend of my look La Bruja up on the web. So seeing as this might be __**your fault**__, I think you should start explaining!" exclaimed Danny. Was it perhaps unfair to blame SheZow for La Bruja's actions? Maybe, but Danny's had a lousy last few days, s he's entitled to be a little judgmental!_

_ "Wait, you're blaming SheZow for this?! She's an international recognized superhero! You have no right to-"angrily retorted Valerie before being interrupted by Danny._

_ "We've been attacked twice by this lunatic! I think it wouldn't be too much to ask La Bruja's motives for coming here!" declared Danny, the frustration having built up since last night's attack on the GIW (Guys in White)._

_ SheZow sighed, having hoped to avoid this conversation and hesitantly explained, "Look…the truth is…IhavenoideawhatLaBruja'sdoinghere!"_

_ "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" asked Danny, being unable to catch SheZow's rushed explanation._

_ Sighing again, SheZow elaborated, "The problem with having La Bruja for an enemy is that no matter how much she brags, she's very careful not to give away any important details! Right after kicking off the crime wave of the century, I manage to track her to a helipad making her escape…just as she was flying off. I would have gone after her, but she then proceeded to launch __**three tactical warheads**__**into downtown!**_

_ "I was able to stop them, of course, but afterwards she sent me a video message. If I remember correctly it went a little something like these, 'Adios SheZow! I just need a little vacation from the busy city life. But don't worry, I promise when I return from Amity Park, our reunion will be…__**world changing!**__'" SheZow finished her impersonation with a high pitched cackle, probably what Bruja did at the end of her message. Calming down, SheZow let Danny process what he had just been told._

_ Oddly enough, Danny could relate to SheZow's situation. Unlike Technus (who you could count on to give up the whole scheme in one speech), Vlad was irritatingly vague until the scheme was fully in motion. So, in exchange for the help in the fight and the brief looking into the new enemy's psyche, Danny decided to give SheZow a hint, "Frederick Isak Showenhower." SheZow looked a bit confused before Danny elaborated, "He was just broken out of prison by La Bruja. Given the amount of manpower she used and how he's still alive, he must have some value to her."_

_ SheZow nodded her head, before pulling out a key set and pushing a button on the pad. The Shehicle pulled up right beside her and opened up the driver's side door. Getting in, SheZow spared a glance back at Danny, smiled and playfully said, "Guess I'll __**she **__ya later!" With that, the Shehicle turned into the She-C-10 and flew off into the sky._

_With that Danny turned to Valerie and asked, "So…where does this leave us?"_

_Valerie gave Danny a hard look and said, "As long as this __**witch**__ is around, we'll have a truce. But remember…I got my eye on you!" With that Valerie leapt on to the damaged hover board (which seemed to have repaired itself since the TIGER stomped on it) and flew off into the sky! Thus Danny was left alone with his thoughts on the matter…_

_Back at FentonWorks…_

Unfortunately, Danny could not really communicate with either heroine. So, after they both left, Danny did the only thing he could do: change back to human and meet up with his friends! The problem, of course, was that the school closing for the day because of the attack left them little time to share notes. So, Sam and Tucker promised to meet at Danny's house to 'trade notes' as they put it in public. The school would be back up by the end of the weekend; say what you like about Vlad, his construction company had been a great help to Amity with all the property damage!

So here was Danny, sitting in front of the TV waiting for his friends to arrive, stewing in his own thoughts. What really bothered was how…random this attack today seemed! I mean, she was obviously breaking Freakshow out of the GIW's clutches, but the school…there seemed to be no reason! Groaning Danny slid from the couch not even paying attention to what was on TV. However, _someone_ was paying attention to Danny's despondent behavior…

"Danny are you okay?" asked Jazz as she sat down next to Danny, hoping she could lend a friendly ear. Normally, Danny found Jazz's various attempts at psychological help annoy, but maybe just this once…

"This whole thing about La Bruja has got me all…scrambled. How do you fight somebody you can't predict?!" exclaimed Danny frustrated at his problem.

As per usual, Jazz had an answer for Danny's worries, "Everything I've seen about this 'Bruja' character tells me that despite her actions _seeming_ random, it's part of a much larger plan. Kind of like one of Vlad's schemes! The only problem is that she tries to distract you with scary attacks. All you have to do is keep calm and power on through! I know you can get through this Danny…I believe in you."

Danny smiled, some of his worries dying down. This was one of the reason he was glad Jazz found out his secret…not only could she help keep the secret from his ghost hunting parents, her psychology training help Danny with many 'issues' he developed in his superhero lifestyle! Just then a knocking could be heard from the front door. "Whelp, looks like your friends are here! If you need anymore help…don't hesitate to ask." stated Jazz before going to answer the door.

Normally, Danny would be keeping his conversations with his friends about his more…'ghostly' activities in his room, away from his parents. Thankfully, Vlad had decided to call a town meeting about the recent attacks. Most likely to save his own skin come next election! Danny's oblivious father, Jack Fenton, had decided to attend the event along with Danny's mother, Maddie. Jack, of course, not realizing Vlad's desire to kill him and take his wife! (Ew!)

So, Sam and Tucker walked into the living room to meet with Danny. While Tucker only brought his trusted PDA, Sam brought with her at least three leather bound books and a folder filed with information. Sitting down on the couch beside Danny, Tucker was the first to ask, "So…what exactly happened after you left the cafeteria?"

And thus, Danny spent the next half hour explaining what happened in the fight with the TIGER robot, from SheZow's introduction to the end of the fight. Pausing only to answer questions (and to deal with Sam's dislike towards SheZow), Danny finished up his explanation and asked back, "So, what did you guys find out while I was…busy?"

Tucker decided to start with his research into La Bruja, "From what I've been able to get, La Bruja is probably one of the most dangerous villains to ever come out of Megadale! She _started_ her criminal career with a weeklong killing spree, some of the victims being up and coming superheroes, like Ice Kate. Then she takes a year to marshal up her power, and begins a full-scale war in the city against SheZow! Honestly, she's managed to stay two steps ahead of anyone going after her; the sole exception being SheZow!"

Danny contemplated this information in silence, before turning to Sam. Sam began explaining her research into why La Bruja would be interested in Freakshow, "I've been looking through every book on 'ghostly artifacts that Freakshow's ever written. Fortunately, most of the objects mentioned are either beyond her reach or were destroyed long ago. Thanks to you story, I've limited it down to **one object** she could have in her possession!" With that, Sam held an open page in one of the books revealing the item to be…the Reality Gauntlet!

"Um, Sam? I hate to put a rather gigantic hole in all you hard research, but…I destroyed the Reality Gauntlet! You remember…cross country adventure? Several near death experiences? My identity getting outed to the world? And then at the end…I threw the Gauntlet (gems and all) into the aired and _blasted them into atoms!_" explained Danny in a frustrated tone. He made absolutely sure to destroy the Gauntlet, so it couldn't be the item La Bruja was after…right?

Sighing, Sam decided to elaborate, "I do remember all that. Do you remember that little 'safety feature' we used against Freakshow near the beginning of that adventure?"

Danny took a moment to remember that detail: during the first fight with Freakshow over the Gauntlet, him, Sam, and Tucker all had their hands on the Gauntlet.(1) Just as Freakshow was about to unleash the full power of the Gauntlet, Sam remember a safety feature of the artifact which allowed whomever was holding a particular gem to send it to a different location. _This_ is what necessitated the 'cross country adventure' Danny was mentioning earlier. "What exactly does that have to do with anything?" asked Danny, not understanding the 'safety feature's' relevance in this situation.

"The Gauntlet's safety feature is designed to protect the Gems in case of _any danger!_ That means when you blasted the Gauntlet, they immediately tried to teleport back to the locations we previously recorded into it.(2) Thankfully, because you used it so much beforehand, all the Gauntlet could do was teleport them to the closest location, in Amity Park, that matched up with the previous location. So we at least know that the Gem of Form is at the 'Skulk and Lurk.'" explained Sam, mentioning her favorite Gothic book store in Amity Park.

Danny thought about what Sam said, as well as what Jazz said about La Bruja 'distracting him'… "Hey Tuck, could you do a check for any break-in at any comic stores today?" asked Danny, guessing that a comic book store is where the Gem of Fantasy must have ended up.

"I don't know Danny that would require me hacking into the local police database, finding the right parameters to find the report, then getting out without any seeing…Done!" Tucker began the statement in a hesitant tone while typing in his PDA, before ending in self-assured confidence. Looking over the information, Tucker reported his findings, "It looks like there _was_ a brunch of comic stores hit while Danny was fighting that robot. Only their not listed as robberies; it was straight up vandalism! Among the items listed were some vintage comic books…_dating back to the 50's!_" A horrified expression crossed Tucker's face as he continued reading about the destruction of such…great works of art!

"You see…La Bruja _is_ after the Reality Gems! And from what you said about the fight, she has the gem of Fantasy and has some way of controlling. Probably reforged the Gauntlet, or made another one. We need to get to the Skulk and Lurk before she grabs the next Gem!" declared Sam, only partially moved by the need to save her favorite hangout.

Danny was about to reply when an announcement came from the television, "And now we bring you live to a press conference with our beloved Mayor Vlad Masters!"

"Let's see what _our lord and master_ has to say about recent events first!" replied Danny in a sarcastic tone. This would also be a good way to see if Vlad had anything to do with La Bruja being in town.

The scene on the television changes to in front of the Mayor's Office, with Vlad on the podium, silver-haired with a goatee and black suit and red tie, ready to make his speech. In many ways, he looked like he was in his element, with a throng of people hanging on his every word. It was after the crowd quieted down, that Vlad began to speak:

"Greetings my fellow Amity Park citizens! I know that the recent days we've been faced with adversity. The attack on the GIW Headquarters…the recent attack on our beloved school and local businesses…but I can assure you, our troubles will soon be a thing of the past! These are the actions are that of a desperate coward, a little child crying out for attention. So, I ask for your trust in this most difficult time, because this madman WILL…BE…BROUGHT…TO…JUSTICE!"

The crowd was certainly moved by Vlad's speech (especially Danny's father Jack if the 'Woohoo, you go Vladdy!' was any indication). It was a polite applause from people who were not entirely convinced at Vlad's assurances, but the relived looks on the crowd's faces at least showed that they had some hope that things will get better. Oh those poor naïve fools…

Just then, the screen used to project Vlad's speech to the whole crowd had turned to static! Vlad began barking orders to get it fixed (while covering the microphone so the crowd could not hear) while the crowd murmured at the strange complication. Suddenly, over the loudspeakers, a strange melody began to play. It was primary wind instruments (possibly flute) playing an almost…_carnival_ style of music with a baroque feel to it. Then in the middle percussion music could be heard followed by string instruments.(3) This went on for about three minutes or so, before the screens clear revealing the face of…**La Bruja!**

"So you don't see me as a threat, eh Vladdy boy?! Well, I was going to save my big revelation for the finale, bbbbuuuutttt…since you're so insistent, I think I can give you a sneak peek!" snarled La Bruja, clear incised by Vlad's comments about her. Lifting up her left hand, La Bruja reveals…the Reality Gauntlet! Or rather **a **Reality Gauntlet, since not only was the original destroyed by Danny, this one had some major differences. For starters, the original was worn on the _right hand_, not the left. Also, the original had more of a bronze-copperish color, while this new one was a metallic black. Another important thing to note…since the last time we saw it, it gained a _diamond shaped yellow topaz!_

"For those of you not in the know (as if any of you pee-brained _ovejas_ cover even summon enough brain power to think) this is the Reality Gauntlet! What does it do? Well the name really speaks for itself: it can alter reality itself! Now I won't _bore _you with the details but…I still need one last thing to complete it, which you can see rrrriiiiiigggghhhttt…here!" exclaimed La Bruja, while pointing at the still empty slot on her Gauntlet, "So it's not at one hundred percent yet. Oh, don't worry. I know where to find the missing piece. Oh, a Vlad…"

With that last delay, La Bruja pointed her Gauntlet at the screen and fired a yellow energy beam through the screen! The energy shot from the big screen, engulfing an enormous percentage of the audience! Anyone that was hit turned into movie monsters: werewolves, vampires, Frankenstiens…basically every early movie monster from the fifties and sixties! It also turned them feral and savage as they began to loom and attack everyone else in the audience causing pure pandemonium!

"I think it's about time you _really _got to know your constituents. _Adios!_" with that parting shot, the screens turned off, leaving Vlad to face the movie monsters before him. Normally this wouldn't be a problem; he could turn into Vlad Plasmius and escape easily. Unfortunately, there were still news cameras all over the location. So when Werewolf-Maddie and Franken-Jack jump towards him about to rip him apart, Vlad could only saw, "Oh sugarloaf!" before running like a madman away girlishly shrieking.

Back at FentonWorks, Danny jumped off the couch to rush off to save the day! Only for Sam to stop him and say, "Wait Danny! This is obviously another distraction."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! My mom and dad along with who knows how many people have been turned into movie monster! It won't be long before the police start breaking out the _silver bullets!_" exclaimed Danny, worried for his parents' safety.

"Don't worry bro. I got Valerie heading right to the Mayor's Office with her non-lethal ordinance." Stated Tucker as he was typing in his PDA.

"Wait…how long have you been able to contact Valerie when she's 'the Huntress'?" asked Danny, curious at this new piece of information.

"Since I found out that Technus' password for the suit was _**LADIESMANTECHNUS**_." explained Tucker simply.

"Wow…remind me to mock Technus about this the next time I see him." replied Danny, going on a slight non squitter, before shaking his head and saying, "Alright so Valerie and Vlad can take care of the situation! (Man, I _must_ be desperate to rely on **Vlad** of all people) So the question is: if La Bruja already has the Gem of Form, where's the Gem of Life?"

"It has to be somewhere in Amity Park that is relatable to Cape Canaveral. Somewhere that has to do with 'space flight'…" reminded Sam.

Danny thought about all the places he had been in Amity Park and if any of them related to his dreams of being an astronaut. Then Danny realized…one place where his dream came true! "Axion Labs!" exclaimed Danny.

"Of course! That's where you got that jetpack when Technus took over the satellite!4" exclaimed Tucker, "You've gotta get over there right now!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Sam, just as Danny was about to 'go ghost,' "As much as it _pains_ me to say this…you can't go alone. La Bruja's going to be there with Freakshow and a possible army of robots and mercenaries. I think that it might be necessary to…to…_getSheZowtohelp!_ Man, that just burns coming out."

"Good idea…one problem. How do we contact a world famous superheroine?" asked Danny.

_In the She-C-10, flying over Amity Park…_

SheZow (aka Guy Hamdon) had been circling the city for hours looking for any signs of La Bruja, while Sheila was searching both the internet and television networks for any mentions of her. Sighing with boredom, Guy rest his head on his hand waiting for something new to happen. That's right, famed superheroine SheZow was in fact…a recently teenage boy. It's a long story origin story involving a fight between siblings, putting on a ring that could never be taken off, and so forth.(5) Anyway, back to the present!

The only sign of trouble was the charred ruins of a gothic bookstore known as the 'Skulk and Lurk'. Apparently, after checking out a book called _Inner Goth: Discovering the Darkness Within_, La Bruja firebombed the store will playing the song "Burning Down the Hot Topic"(6) on a boom box. Strangely (or perhaps not so strangely), up until she started burning down the story, La Bruja practically blended in with the Gothic teens. Thankfully, no one was killed but there were second and third degree burns on some of the Goths. Probably going to write moody poetry about 'their anguish and suffering at the dark betrayal'!

A tone sounded from the console before a hologram showing a pair of pink lips in a knowing smirk, aka **Sheila!** "I believe we just caught a break in the case." declared Sheila.

"Lay it on me girl!" exclaimed SheZow, dropping the falsetto tone he used as SheZow.

"Mayo Vlad Master just aired a _scathing speech_ about La Bruja before a live audience. Afterwards, La Bruja replied by revealing she was in possession of the Reality Gauntlet before turning the audience into monsters. Thankfully, the Red Huntress and remaining Guys in White have been able to keep the situation contained. **However**,because she used one of the powers of the Gauntlet, I was able to use that magical signature, plus the one you managed to scan on your Compact Communicator during the encounter with the TIGER, I can track a _third _magical signature looked at…"

After bringing up a holographic 3-D map of Amity Park, Sheila began to section out most of the city to reveal a red dot at… "Axion Labs. It is the leading developer in scientific equipment in this area. What a magical relic is doing there is beyond my computational abilities…and I am sure you realize the significance of _that_ statement." stated Sheila, with more than a little self-assured cockiness.

"Anything else?" asked SheZow, knowing that La Bruja would not play out her hand _this soon_.

"There was also this notice on one of your fan-sites. It seems a **CrisomCutie01** left a statement on the message boards about La Bruja heading for Axion Labs." further explained Sheila.

Looking at a freeze frame of the attack at the Mayor's Office (showing Valerie catching some of the effected citizens) SheZow had a thought, "You don't think…?" SheZow began to ask before Sheila interrupted him.

"I believe it is her screen name, but someone else used it. The timing of the message just seems off." answered Sheila. Seeing SheZow getting ready to go to Axion Labs, Sheila decided to ask, "Shall I contact Maz and Kelly? You might need the extra help."

SheZow's expression turned serious and cold before he replied, "No! It's…it's better if they stay in Megadale. You know to keep the peace?!"

"SheZow…" said Sheila in a disbelieving tone.

Realizing he had been caught, SheZow decided to come clean, "Look Sheila…ever since La Bruja appeared, things have been steadily more dangerous. I'll admit, when I first started the superhero gig, it was more because of the perks than anything. I mean, sure I helped people, but even Tara and Megamonkey weren't exactly what I would call 'the big bads'!"

"But…" prompted Sheila, wanting SheZow to get it all out in the open before the fight, while gently piloting the She-C-10 towards Axion Labs.

"But La Bruja's different! She knows my secret identity, who my friends are, and she's willing to kill a bunch of people to get to me. Worse, she'd probably do it for _laughs!_ And that's not even the scary part…she killed my aunt, **the original SheZow!** How am I supposed to deal with a multi-billionaire who knows everything I can do _and _has army and an arsenal of tools to defeat me?!" SheZow huffed and puffed after finishing the rant, with Sheila waiting a moment before responding.

"I would not say you're completely out matched. Remember you used both SheZow's tools _and_ your own quick thinking to beat at least twice already! La Bruja might be tough to handle but she is not unbeatable. More importantly, you have myself, your sister and even Maz to fall back on if you need it. I will respect your wish not to involve Maz and Kelly for now, but only because you apparently have some _local help._" declared Shelia, in a tone to finish the argument.

SheZow smiled, because he knew deep down Shelia was right. Isolating himself was exactly what La Bruja wanted: no _sheway_ was he going to fall for a villain's plan! The She-C-10 pulled up above Axion Labs, or more accurately the battlefield it had become. La Bruja was pulling out all the stops, not just robots and mercenaries, but _ghosts_ were trashing the labs! Just as SheZow was about to leap out of the She-C-10, a black blur streak across the sky, blasting robots and sucking up ghosts while Mercenaries shot at him!

"Locals like Phantom's at the party, what about you?" asked Sheila, although she knew the answer. Smiling cockily, SheZow _leapt out of the She-C-10 and plummeted to the ground!_ Right before he hit the ground, SheZow let loose his Super Sonic Shriek to both cushion his fall and knock about a large group of mercenaries. Landing gracefully, SheZow immediately began to beat up the remaining conscious mercenaries.

Just then a surviving TIGER bot charged towards SheZow with a cry of "**EXTERMIN-**"! The reason it was cut short was SheZow swiftly bring out his Laser Lipstick in Punishing Pink and _bisecting the bot!_ Waiting for the robot to fall apart, SheZow stood with his Lipstick in front of him, daring the mercenaries to charge him. The mercenaries responded…by running away screaming like little girls!

Surprised SheZow put away his lipstick and quipped, "Wow. La Bruja must not been paying them enough!" Looking around, SheZow saw that Danny had apparently finished off with the ghost (also running away if not capture) and the flying robots. Danny spotting SheZow landed right beside him (who Danny still though was a girl!)

"So you got my message?" asked Danny.

"You know it…'CrimsonCutie01'!" teased SheZow in his falsetto tone.

Sighing Danny responded, "Alright, let's get to it!"

"Right," co-responded SheZow, before dropping into a dramatic stance and exclaimed, "Let's get Zowey with it!"

"'Let's get Zowey with it'? I'm sorry but is that like your battle cry because…it's just so random!" exclaimed Danny incredulously.

SheZow got back up from his stance and cattily respond, "What's _your_ battle cry?!"

"Goin' ghost!" declared Danny shooting his hands up in the air while the ring for his transformation passed over him. Recently, Danny learned that if he said that while in _ghost form_ it didn't change him back. Possibly a subconscious thing when he first came up with the battle cry.

SheZow raised an eyebrow before, in a snarky tone, responding, "Really, 'goin' ghost'. That sounds more like a transformation phrase then a battle cry!"

Just as Danny was about to respond, Sheila appeared from the Compact Communicator and asked, "Perhaps you two are forgetting about the psycho about to gain the ability to control reality?"

Realizing Sheila had a point, the two tabled the argument for a later date before running into the ruined entrance of Axion Lab. Sheila on board the She-C-10 drily commented, "So these are the one's we're trusting to save the world? Hmmph…we're doomed!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Sorry it has been taking so long. The only way I can write this story is piecemeal, a few hundred words a day. Christmas also had something to do with the delay, Merry Christmas, by the by! Have a Happy New Year everybody!

1 This event is near the beginning of the episode, "Reality Trip"

2 The locations she is talking about were the places Danny and his friends wanted to go on their summer vacation (aka "Reality Trip"): 'Gothapalooza' for Sam, the 'San Diego Sci-Fi and Comic Book Convention' for Tucker, and Cape Canaveral for Danny

3 To fully hear the music, look up "Kefka's Theme" on Youtube

4 Reference to the Danny Phantom episode "Flirting with Disaster"

5 Reference to the premiere SheZow episode, "SheZow Happens!" or "You Go Girl!"

6 Found in the season twelve South Park episode, "The Ungroundables"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Remember Me…For Centuries!

_Axion Labs, a few minutes earlier…_

The silvered futuristic halls of Axion Labs were filled with smoke and the sound of laser fire and explosion! The attack started right after La Bruja finished her broadcast at Vlad's press conference. Axion Labs had built up its defense due to the various ghostly attacks and thefts, but it was not designed for the army of robots, mercenaries and ghosts La Bruja had brought to bear against the facility! It seemed that she had used the Reality Gauntlet to return to Freakshow his old ghost controlling staff(1), allowing him to bring a _flood_ of lesser ghosts to supplement Lydia's ghostly tattoo powers.

Worst of all, La Bruja brought a new robot with her; a monster of a bot that could turn _invisible!_ Even the high tech sensors of Axion Labs could only get a glimpse of it, revealing golden catlike eyes on the machine! The guards, while putting up a valiant fight, did not have the military training of Bruja's Desperados. Seeing no other choice, Damon Grey brought all of the civilians to the most secure part of the building: the main labs! It was designed with the latest in anti-ghost equipment, including ectoranium lined walls to prevent phasing and auto-turreted ecto-blasters.

Yet it seemed even these defense would be worthless against the enemy's triumph card! The sound of smashing and tearing metal could be heard; like a monster slowly tearing through the _ectoranium lined titanium steel doors to the lab!_ The scientists huddled together while Damon Gray and some Guys in White stood in front of them, will to take the brunt of the upcoming attack. Suddenly, a red hot metal spike crashed _**through the door!**_ After being pulled out, large robotic skeletal hands pushed the already compromised door apart, yet the shadows beyond the door revealed nothing of the attack.

Suddenly, a great stillness hung in the air. Smoke and fog poured through the hole in the door. Suddenly, a woman's voice began to softly sing, before musical accompaniment came to play:(2)

_**Du du du du-du du du**_

_**Du du du du du-du du du**_

_**Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take<br>We'll go down in historyyyyyy  
>Remember meeee for centurieeeees<strong>_

_**(Heeyah, heeeeeyah, heeeeeeyah)  
>Remember meeeee for centurieeeees<strong>_

As the '_heeyahs_' began, the attacker came crashing through the door! It barely fit through the ten foot tall and wide doors, further illustrating the massive size of this killing machine! It was hunched over, its arms much larger than its trunk like legs, ending with the skeletal hands and spikes previously mentioned. The black armored was riveted and skeletal, unlike the usually streamlined forms of Bruja's bots. The worst feature was the face: it looked almost like a tribal skull mask, but the eyes…were the golden cat's eyes from the cameras!(3)

The beast of a machine stood there in the doorway as if waiting for a giving the GIW agents a chance to shoot at it! …Only for the shots to bounce off the robot like they were nothing. Just then the music began to play further and the machine's eyes glowed and its head turned towards the GIW agents. With a moment's pause…the monster machine charged like a gorilla, its arms assisting its smaller legs, thumping against the floor as it charged and the music played:

_**Mummified my teenage dreams  
>No, it's nothing wrong with me<br>The kids are all wrong  
>The stories are off<br>Heavy metal broke my…heart!**_

_**Come on, come on and let me in  
>The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints<br>And this is for tonight  
>I thought that you would feel<br>I never meant for you to fix yourseeeeelf**_

_**Du du du du-du du du**_

_**Du du du du du-du du du**_

As soon as the monster reached the GIW, the real violence truly began! The machine grabbed the first agent it could reach and, while still being fired upon, slammed the agent into the floor and ceiling several times and threw him into one of the walls! A backhanded swipe was the machine's response to the second agent, causing the agent to join his compatriot in the wall. Damon continued to fire on the monster, distracting it from the cowering scientists and lab technician. The monstrosity loomed over the brave defender, lifted its arms into the air, as if about to crush the brave man under both its fists! All the while the band played on:

_**Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take<br>We'll go down in historyyyyy  
>Remember meeeee for centurieeees<br>Remember meeee for centurieeeees**_

_**And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only born inside my dreams<br>Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
>'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia<br>And you're a cherry blossom  
>You're about to bloom<br>You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**_

_**Du du du du-du du du**_

_**Du du du du du-du du du**_

Before the monster could strike down Damon Gray, a series of ectoblasts hit it from behind! Danny Phantom had been able to sneak in through the hole just after the monstrosity took out the GIW agents. The death machine turned around and glared angrily at the ghost child. As the chorus play, the machine unfurled its spikes…and charged right at Danny!

_**Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take<br>We'll go down in historyyyy  
>Remember meeeee for centurieeeees<br>Remember meeeee for centurieeeees**_

_**Weeeeee've been here foreveeeeeer  
>And heeeeeere's the frozen fruuuuuit<br>IIIII could scream foreveeeeer  
>We aaaaarrrre the poisoned yoooouuuuuth<strong>_

_**Du du du du-du du du**_

_**Du du du du du-du du du**_

Danny was able to dodge around the spikes, not relying on his phasing ability given La Bruja's anti-ghost tech. Just then, the spikes shot out on electrified cables, making it even harder to dodge, though Danny did his best. It was inevitable, however, that one of the cables wrapped around his ghost tail, electrocuting him and allowing the monster to swing both him and the cable into the ground! Danny tried to phase out, but the electricity kept him from concentrating long enough! Thankfully some good came of the murder machine's distraction; Damon was able to sneak the remaining scientist and wounded GIW agents out the hole in the door…while seeing a _streak of pink _fly into the lab!

The monster was lifting Danny by his leg, after smashing Danny across the walls. Lifting up its other arm, it looked like the monster would run Danny through with the spike! The optics narrowed in what seemed like murderous glee…before a _streak of pink_ appeared and stole Danny from its grasp! Looking around in shock, the monster soon discovered…that SheZow stole its kill! Glaring at the determined SheZow and the beaten but not broken Danny, the monster shrieked (like the sound of a bobcat mixed with scrapping metal) with rage and swung it claws like two Ferris wheels and charged forward, as the music played it final stanzas!

_**Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take<br>We'll go down in historyyyy  
>Remember meeeee for centurieeeees<br>**_

_**Du du du du-du du du**_

_**Du du du du du-du du du**_

_**We'll go down in historyyyyy  
>Remember meeee for centurieeeees<strong>_

The machine's charged turned out to be less successful then planned…the heroes managed to jump out of the way at the last second, causing the monster to crash into the wall, smashing and shredding it! Picking itself up, the machine aimed the spikes at the two heroes and rapid fired, using the cables to 'reload' the shots. SheZow and Danny Phantom used their flight abilities to dodge the attacks maneuvering themselves into position. The two hover in a _specific_ position on the wall, making sure the murder machine knew where they were.

The monster machine glared at the interfering heroes, artificial hatred blinding it to the obvious bait. Rather than use its spikes and cable, the machine _leapt into the air_ ready to claw the heroes to death! Not quite what they were counting on…but it would do! Flying away again at the last second, the monsters claws connected…to a power box! Suddenly the metal monster was electrocuted by the thousands of gigawatts running through the Labs, making the machine smolder and screech in agony!

After a few minutes, the power blew out…along with the power box the murder machine was attached to! Knocked back several feet in the air, the murder machine crashed loudly right in between the heroes! Cautiously Danny reached out…and poke the machine of all things! The monster just smolder and sputtered electricity, but otherwise just lay there. The two heroes grinned to each other in triumph…before hearing the sound of slow clapping coming from the front of the lab!

Turning around, our two heroes saw the source of the slow clapping to be…La Bruja! "Well done, well done. I had hope that my **GORILLA** (**General Optimized Robotic Insurgency, Logistic, and Loyalty Assaulter**) could do a _bit_more damage…but I digress." calmly declared La Bruja.

"Sheriously, why do you **always** have to make up a long complicated backronym for you robots?" asked SheZow sarcastically.

Deciding to be the serious one, Danny declared, "You are not getting the Gem of Life if _we_ have anything to say about it!"

"Then it's a good thing that you don't have anything to say about it! **Behold!**" exclaimed La Bruja, revealing…that she already had the Gem of Life (_square ruby_) in her Gauntlet! "I managed to snag this little _belleza_ while you two were busy with my latest creation! And now that I have it…time to reveal the aces up my sleeve!"

Using her right hand to throw four pill like objects into the air and then shot them with the power of the Gem of Life! Each pill exploded with in a dark colored smoke: crimson, navy, royal purple, and golden rod. Out of the four clouds of colored smoke came…_four near identical __**SheZaps!**_ Each of them bore a striking resemblance to SheZow's evil clone, right down to the evil sneer they were giving Danny and SheZow. The only difference was the color of their costumes and highlights, which matched the smoke from earlier.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Behold…my **Winning Hand!** These little beauties, formed from both yours and SheZap's DNA samples I've…collect over the year we've fought each other! Allow me to introduce them: **SheBang** (_crimson_), **SheBoom** (_navy_), **SheZip** (_golden rod_), and my personal favorite **SheRules! **(_royal purple_)" exclaimed La Bruja, her immense pride showing.

SheZow looked at these new evil clones with contempt and snarked, "You really think these _shediculous_ doppelgangers are going to take us down-"

"Oh, hardly!" interrupted La Bruja lifting the Gauntlet to face herself, "I just need them to delay you long enough to get the Reality Gauntlet to **full power!** Then I'll have everyone in the **world** dancing to my tune! 'Ladies'…make it _**hurt!**_" And with that, the SheZap doppelgangers rushed at our heroes, who were preparing themselves for the fight to come!

The red one (SheBang) pulled out what looked like red cheerleader pom-poms from his 'Cutelity Belt' and cried out, "POM-POM POWER BOMBS!" after which he hurled them at SheZow and Danny Phantom! Sensing the danger, the two heroes leapt to the side, which was a good idea…because the pom-pom went off like grenades!4

"Oh! Did I forget to mention that each of the clones came with their own unique abilities and/or equipment?! Silly me! Now where was I…?" exclaimed La Bruja before she touched the Gem of Life causing it to glow.

"We gotta get to her quick! Once she finished that 'six-gem' code(5), there won't be any way to stop her!" exclaimed Danny, having fully experienced the power of the Reality Gauntlet before.

SheZow nodded his head in agreement, before being interrupted by SheBoom's 'Blue Ribbon Laser Whip' slashing a nearby column, "First we gotta deal with the Pseudo-Four." SheZow retorted before tackling SheBoom. It seemed that the four clones were…incomplete. They may have SheZow's abilities and then some, but they did not seem to have had any practice with them.

Taking SheZow's cue, Danny Phantom rushed at SheZip…only to pass right through him! Shaking his head, Danny landed and looked around…only to be struck by what seemed like an invisible attacker! It took a few moments (and a few hits) to think of a solution. Leaping into the air, Danny froze the floor beneath, causing SheZip to slip at super speed on the frozen floor. After seeing her crash into the nearby wall and turned back into a yellow capsule, Danny quipped, "Guess I now know why you called She_Zip_."

Turning to find the other SheZap clones, Danny came face to face with SheRules! "Okay what can you-" Danny Started asking before being hit by SheRules':

"ALLURING GAZE!" cried SheRules, as his eyes glowed electric purple. Danny stood stupid for a second before his eyes also glowed purple.

"Now be a dear and take care of that _she-faker_." commanded SheRules in a sweet tone. Danny looked over at SheZow, who was in a three-way brawl with SheBoom and SheBang. SheZow had just tricked SheBang into shooting SheBoom with her Laser Hairdryer, knocking SheBoom out. SheBoom also turned back into a blue capsule, possibly a feature of all the clones. Hypnotized Danny took a moment to assess the situation and then dived at super-speed towards SheZow!

SheZow was preparing to dodge more of SheBang's shots, when Danny slammed into…_SheBang!_ Crashing into the wall, SheBang reverted to his red capsule form, just like the others. The glow fade from Danny's eyes when he turned to SheZow with a knowing smirk, which SheZow returned wirily. The only one not amused by the situation was SheRules, causing her to throw a diva tantrum!

"No, no, no! You're supposed to get the _faker_, _**the faker!**_" shrieked SheRules, angry that Danny _seemingly _disobeyed her.

Turning to face her doppelganger, SheZow exclaimed confidently, "The only _faker_ left is you!" With that, Danny let out his Ghostly Wail, while SheZow let out her Super Sonic Shriek, knocking SheRules flying off her feet and sliding across the floor! Unconscious, SheRules, much like her 'sisters', returned to capsule form. Flushed with victory, the two heroes suddenly realized they had forgotten something…

"Too late! Too late!" exclaimed La Bruja in a sing-song tone, right as she pressed the Gem of Power completing the code to give her absolute power. As she rose into the air, white energy sparked from her body, while a look of absolute ecstasy crossed her face. The heroes could only look on in fear as the most dangerous maniac they had ever face…gained the ability to _**reshape reality!**_

Gracefully La Bruja landed on the ground, the only clear difference being a white outline encircling her body. Inspecting herself, La Bruja decided on a change of outfit! Her black ballroom gown turned to dust before reforming around La Bruja in a flash! Black nylon stockings covered her legs, ending in high heeled peep-toes. She also wore a black wrap dress with a red satanic design on the front.

Her hair was done in an asymmetrical cut, the left side almost covering her eye while the right side was pulled back. Place upon her head was a silver circlet crown with red skull shaped ruby. Other than that, everything else was the same, from the opera gloves to the tattoos on her body. It was like she was dressing herself as a modern day dive princess…or queen!

"Aaahh, this thing will make dress up a _breeze!_ Now…for something I've been meaning to do for a while now!" exclaimed La Bruja, before she instantly pointed the Reality Gauntlet at SheZow and fired! SheZow was enveloped by the blazing white energy completely obscuring the hero(ine) from view. Eventually the light faded away…revealing a shocking transformation!

The first noticeable detail was the cape; it was the same shape and length but a deeper pink, like steel pink. The design of the uniform stayed more or less the same but the colors were changed. The gloves was a dark (possibly red) band at the opening, the leopard print was taken away replaced with cotton candy pink stockings and upper part of the dress. The lower part of the dress and skirt were the color known as 'china pink' no longer looking like two separate pieces. The boots were slightly lower, not covering his knees and the heels were slight smaller but still the same design. The emblem on his changed from solid white to and outline of gold, which matched the new Cuteility Belt and the belt had a slight tilt to accentuate the thighs.

The most drastic changed could been seen on SheZow's face! His lips became fuller and had ruby red lipstick on. The eye shadow was the same but the lashes were slightly more noticeable. He also now wore pink pearl earrings but the hair was where the real changes could be seen. It was arranged like a pompadour or a bouffant with two small pink highlighted bangs coming off the sides of his head.(6)

SheZow shook his head, somewhat dizzy from the transformation. Sensing something had changed, he immediately brought out his compact to check for any deformities. He was shocked to find that all La Bruja did was change his appearance…and it wasn't too bad in his opinion. Since becoming SheZow, Guy had been _forced_ to learn more about fashion, especially given how his powers were based on his 'girly' appearance. Which really only made La Bruja's actions more confusing; she could have made it so Guy couldn't become SheZow so why…

"Well, what do you think?" asked La Bruja in a hopeful tone, "I admit, I did not have a lot of time to really consider more…innovative changes. But if a look works for someone, why go out of your way to change it?"

SheZow incredulously glared at La Bruja and replied, "You have the power to wipe me out of existence…and instead you give me a _makeover?!_"

"What can I say? You look _really_ needed an update." Exclaimed La Bruja in a playful tone, before glaring at her and replied, "You death will come at a time and place of my choosing. A place where everyone, **everywhere**, can see your failure! Until then…I want to see you _**squirm!**_" Finishing with a maniacal laugh and a wave of the Gauntlet, La Bruja disappeared in a flash of white light!

The two heroes stood there, turning only to look at each. The sounds of chaos outside had gone silent, the GORILLA and the pill-formed SheZap clones disappeared with La Bruja. As the two heroes stare at each other, a silent conversation was going on. The main question in their eyes was simply; 'What do we do now?!'

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Okay, one thing I'd like to point out; writing 'Good' is not really a review. If the 'guest' who keeps doing that could elaborate a little, it would be helpful. I mean, reviews are about encouragement and gentle critique. Sorry for the lateness of this update; my dad was admitted to the emergency room. Unfortunately, we don't know when he'll be coming home so it's very stressful. There might be a delay on my next update too. Anyway, please read and review, it shows me how well I'm doing!

1 First and last seen in the Danny Phantom episode, "Control Freaks"

2 "Remember Me For Centuries" by the Fallout Boys

3 This robot was inspired by the Terror Biodroid as seen in "Star Wars Force Unleashed II"

4 One thing: SheBang is based off an OC character with the same name and abilities created by Kiruka-chan on . I love that character, so this is a tribute!

5 The gem code Danny is talking about is the wielder pressing the Gems on the Gauntlet in a way that allows them to fully use the Gauntlet's reality warping abilities. The code is: Gem of form, Gem of fantasy, Gem of form, Gem of life, Gem of fantasy, Gem of power. I won't be talking about Bruja typing the code because it will distract from the battle scenes, which I believe are more important

6 Most of these changes to SheZow's look were inspired by 'Shezow Makeover Cover' by toongrowner on deviantArt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: She's a Killer Queen

After La Bruja gained the full power of the Reality Gauntlet, both heroes and their teams started preparing for the inevitable chaos! But surprisingly…over a week passed and nothing happened. No explosions, no attacks, and no sign of either La Bruja or Freakshow. That did not mean either hero let down their guard though. Danny and his friends (including Valerie though this was of her own volition) were patrolling the streets every night, while SheZow used the She-C-10 to scan the city and its outskirts from the air. Whether La Bruja was practicing her powers on a smaller scale or just setting up for a **big** premiere, there was no sign of her anywhere.

Danny Phantom was patrolling the skies right now, keeping in contact with Valerie and SheZow with the Fenton Phones. It took a bit of convincing (especially with Valerie) but they agreed upon a frequency to keep in contact with each other. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were doing research with Sheila, while Sam was also keeping Tucker from drooling over the advanced AI. So far, nothing unusual had come up in their search. Honestly, to Danny this all felt like the 'calm before the storm'!

A sharp ring from the Fenton Phones pulled Danny from the dark thoughts in his mind. "_This is Red One. Nothing goin' on by the docks._" stated Valerie over the line.

Another tone sounded over the line, indicating SheZow was reporting in, "_This is She Two. Nothing at the Master's Mansion._"

"This is Poltergeist Three. Nothing at the residential district." Replied Phantom before asking, "Whose idea was the codenames? I mean there's no way anyone can track or listen in without us noticing."

"_Uh, the codenames were your idea._" said Valerie in a snarky tone.

"_Don't feel too bad. I kinda like the codenames._" reassured SheZow.

"Thanks. It's just…I don't get why La Bruja is taking so long! She has the power to change reality! Why didn't she just…I don't know…snap her fingers and make it appear already?!" exclaimed Phantom, frustrated at the long wait.

"_Maybe she's not confident about the full power of the Gauntlet? I mean you did tell us the original was destroy, so she obviously made this one herself. There's no telling if it will work the same way as the original._" replied Valerie.

"Maybe. Still keep an eye out! No way she stays quiet too long." replied Phantom, before sensing something was amiss. Looking around, Danny Phantom finally noticed…that a bunch of building were being pulled out of the ground and flew through the air! Turning on his Fenton Phones, Danny made a general broadcast (Talking to Sam and Tucker as well without Valerie and SheZow knowing), "Scratch that! Looks like the Witch is making her move!"

Flying in the same direction of the buildings, Danny, SheZow, and Valerie all arrive near the center of the town for a surprising sight! The buildings were all being _fused together_ to form one gigantic megastructure! The structure was mismatched from the different colors of the buildings (none of which were under three stories), like it was made from a random assortment of Legos. As the megastructure was being assembled, a piano began to play before a soft song rang through the air:(1)

_**She keeps Moët et Chandon**_

_**In her pretty cabinet**_

_**'Let them eat cake,' she says**_

_**Just like Marie Antoinette**_

_**A built-in remedy**_

_**For Kruschev and Kennedy**_

_**At anytime an invitation**_

_**You can't decline**_

_**Caviar and cigarettes**_

_**Well versed in etiquette**_

_**Extraordinarily nice**_

_**She's a Killer Queeeeeen**_

_**Gunpooooowder, gelatine**_

_**Dynamite with a laser beam**_

_**Guaranteed to blow your mind**_

_**Anytiiiiime**_

Guitar riffs could be heard near the end of the first verse, signaling a change in the activity. The building stopped coming, leaving a structure towering somewhere between a hundred to a thousand stories in the air! But wait there's more! With the construction complete, the building began to twist and reshape itself, like it was made out of clay! In the end, the megastructure turned into…**a giant statue of** **La Bruja parodying the Statue of Liberty!**

It was accurate in every detail save a few changes. The torch was an actual torch with black fire and the plaque looked more like a spell book then a set of laws. More importantly, the FentonWorks Emergency Ops Center was being used as the crown on top of the Witch's head, with no changes to its structure at all! No doubt La Bruja's 'subtle' hint that she had taken Danny's friends captive. All the while the music played on:

_**Recommended at the price**_

_**Insatiable an appetite**_

_**Wanna try?**_

_**To avoid complications**_

_**She never kept the same address**_

_**In conversation**_

_**She spoke just like a baroness**_

_**Met a man from China**_

_**Went down to Geisha Minah**_

_**Then again incidentally**_

_**If you're that way inclined**_

_**Perfume came naturally from Paris**_

_**For cars she couldn't care less**_

_**Fastidious and precise**_

_**She's a Killer Queeeeen**_

_**Gunpooooowder, gelatine**_

_**Dynamite with a laser beam**_

_**Guaranteed to blow your mind**_

_**Anytime**_

Slowly our heroes approached from the air…only to collide with a barrier! Valerie opened up with her weapons, the She-C-10 fire her Lustrous Torpedoes, and Danny fired ectoblasts, yet nothing seemed to affect the barrier! Suddenly a small hole opened in the barrier, near what looked like and entrance. The gate was massive 6 meter by 4 meter black door, with elaborate designs depicting over a hundred figures.(2) The music continued to play was our heroes approached the gate:

_**Drop of a hat she's as willing as**_

_**Playful as a pussy cat**_

_**Then momentarily out of action**_

_**Temporarily out of gas**_

_**To absolutely drive you wild, wild…**_

_**She's all out to get you**_

_**She's a Killer Queeeeeen**_

_**Gunpoooowder, gelatine**_

_**Dynamite with a laser beam**_

_**Guaranteed to blow your mind**_

_**Anytime**_

_**Recommended at the price**_

_**Insatiable an appetite**_

_**Wanna try?**_

_**You wanna try...**_

The music finally stopped as the heroes stood in front of the massive gate. The hole in the shield closed itself, trapping our heroes in front of the imposing gates. The screech of a loud speaker could be heard, before La Bruja's voice come in a confident tone, "So glad you could join us! Well…what'd think?!"

SheZow decided to be the first to respond in her falsetto voice, "As usual, you manage to outdo _even_ yourself in the egomaniacal department."

A soft chuckle was heard before La Bruja responded, "Oh, SheZow! You know just what to say to make an old gal feel young! Now if the **four **of you wouldn't mind…" And with that, the gates swung open!

Normally the heroes would rush in but La Bruja's comment gave them pause. Just then, a previously invisible presences revealed itself to be…**Vlad Plasmius!** His blinding white outfit and his red lining opera cape, his blue skin, his black hair in a two-horned shaped, his goatee, and his red menacing eyes. Everything about Vlad practically **screamed** evil!

"Well I suppose introduction are in order. Greetings SheZow, I am-" Vlad began his introduction only to be interrupted by Danny.

"Vlad Plasmius. Powerful _ghost_, my arch nemesis, and all around crazed-up fruit loop." flatly stated Danny, as if rambling off statistics.

Vlad stance deflated, as if disappointed he could not give his 'grand introduction'! "You know little badger…it's really _rude_ to interrupt someone else's introduction."

La Bruja cackle at the events going on at her doorstep, "HOHOHOHEHEHE! Oh the drama, the comedy! I could listen to the two of you go back and forth for hours! …Unfortunately, we're are all on a very tight schedule, so I would prefer that we continue this inside if you wouldn't mind."

"Hold up!" exclaimed Valerie, before she made her demands to La Bruja, "You've had us all dance to you tune since you got here. So give me one reason we should even go along with whatever sick game you've got setup in there!"

"Because if you don't…each of you will lose at least one person you love." stated La Bruja simply, allowing each hero (or villain) a shock look of surprise before continuing, "That's right! Vladdie, I got a little _pelirrija_ whose just **dying** to see you again. Huntress, you _papi_ is waiting for you. SheZow and Phantom, both of you have two friends who are not long for this world. Can't wait to see you all inside! AHAHAHAHA!" And with that final laugh, La Bruja went silent.

The group glared at each other, knowing what needed to be done. Truthfully, Vlad was the least trusted of the bunch with good reason. The other three had fought and bleed together in the fight against La Bruja, while Valerie and Danny knew just how treacherous Vlad could be! Still none of that mattered right now, all that matter was stopping the Witch! So, slowly but surely, our heroes enter the House of Horrors La Bruja built!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow or Danny Phantom, though they were great shows! I only own the original concepts I came up with. Sorry again for the long wait. Complications kept Dad at the hospital. Plus he was let out in a rush because of the snow storm. He's back now, though, so the next update should come sooner. Sorry about the short chapter, just hang in there! Oh, and don't forget to read and review!

1 'Killer Queen' by the British band Queen

2 Inspired by 'The Gates of Hell' a sculpture created by French artist Augustin Rodin


End file.
